Random Meteor MIX UP
by fezakyuu
Summary: Netto is tricked when he steels a new invention from his father and his navi completes it for him, only he doesnt know at that moment his net navi is infact Dark Rockman who decides to have a little fun with the boy.


_**Random Meteor Mix Up!**_

_Right, this was actually based on a doujin I read, but it was in Japanese and I was like 'Damnit!' So before I cried myself to death I just wrote this and yeah… it may not be the exact same as the doujin but hay… it's a good try, some things are added... some are the same, enjoy! =3  
__**Have a guess why it's rated M…**_

* * *

In Netto's room, the boy sat waiting in front of his computer patiently while his navi worked on something very important to the both of them at that very moment.

The pet was silently lay on the table next to the screen so Rockman could transfer to and fro from the computer.

"Rockman… is it almost finished? I really want to see if it works!" Netto said, practically screaming out his boredom.

"Wait… yes I think so, go ahead, give it a try… I'll transfer back to the pet now" And so he did, Netto picked up what looked like binoculars, except the lens that you looked into was all one and you couldn't see out the other side "I hope this works, ive been working on calibrating it for hours and linking it up to the pet, I hope this isn't all for nothing Netto-kun"

"Trust me, it'll work, my dad wouldn't lie about it now would he ~"

"You're dad doesn't even know you took it so…" Rockman said cutting him off

"Anyway, let's just try it out and see what happens" Netto held up the large head piece to his eyes and in moments he felt an intense feeling of free-falling on a rollercoaster, his eyes were jammed shut until the feeling went away, when he opened his eyes, the first thing they locked onto was the being stood a few metres away from him.

"Rockman!" He cried, looking round, the headset had worked; Netto's mind had been successfully been re-created to resemble his form in the net.

His shifted his head from left to right, over looking Rock for a few moments and just getting used to the surrounding area. "Wow…" he uttered out as if he was a small child who had entered wonderland.

He looked back down at Rockman who was still stood in front of him smiling, it was awfully quiet and Netto could hear a beat, that certainly wasn't his own… this beat was nervous and fast, Netto was anything but nervous.

When he realised millions of hours later that it was Rockman's heart (a/n: sarcasm by the way…) he firmly placed his palm on the navis crest and felt the incredible rush of that heartbeat he had never heard before "Y-you… have a…" he was going to say something that would embarrass them both but instead held it back and said something a little less embarrassing "heartbeat…"

"Of course… listen" Rockman spoke almost politer than usual, he must have always spoke like this but it was projected different outside the pet.

Netto lowered his head down to the chest and almost fainted at the echoing noise, it surprised him too much and he had to continue listening, Rockman saw this as a chance to finally hug the boy wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him closer so he could hear every creek and tone, his eyes were closed tight, hoping he wouldn't pull out of the warm embrace.

After a minute or so, he relaxed… knowing Netto was too enticed in the hug and beat of his navi's heart that he wouldn't want to leave this spot for a few more hours, if not longer…

But when Netto was coming out of the trance, he began to brush brightly… he kept his head down though, hoping Rockman wouldn't notice the shade of pink that was spread across his face, he felt like such a baby at that moment… he couldn't help but think of this position he was in and why he was loving every moment of it, there was definitely something he wasn't understanding.

But Rockman was just happy to finally be able to meet the most amazing person in his eyes, the one human he'd stick by whatever the cause or problem, this was a moment that he wanted to last, but he was worried, more than Netto… a million things ran through his mind about what Netto must have been thinking at that moment.

So to make things better, he placed his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders and brought him up to his height, smiling warmly at him to show it was just something friends would do.

"Sorry about that Netto, I shouldn't have kept you down there so long" he joked "But you just seemed to enjoy my heartbeat so much, I though id let you listen in a little longer" he laughed a little more, to make the moment not as awkward.

Netto stared at his navi who was laughing rather oddly, he could tell he didn't want it to be awkward moment, but he giggled anyway along with his navi… who after a few moments broke the laughs.

"Netto… what do you see me as?" He asked seriously, almost too seriously for Netto's liking.

"What do you mean… I see you as a navi, a friend, a good friend, a brother?…" he stopped

'_A brother… is that all' _Rockman asked himself "Oh…" Was all he could reply, sadness was in his words alright and it made the whole of the net in the pet dark and gloomy with his response.

Netto glanced around, figuring out what Rockman was getting at just then, but when it finally hit him… he was overly surprised that Rockman would even feel that way towards him, his blush was heavy and clear and he was close to passing out from all the feelings crowding in his emotions.

"Whu-what are you getting at Rockman?" He asked gulping aswell, which Rockman heard very clearly, he knew he shouldn't have asked that question.

"I was just wondering is all" He smiled "Because for a moment it looked like you loved me…" he froze but smiled happily as if it was nothing "or something anyway…" he finished

Netto blushed a lot more _'I love Rockman?... Since when?!' _He asked himself, but he laughed along with his navi wiping it off as a joke for the moment.

But it didn't last as it went silent which gave Netto time to think to him self _'I guess… I do, I mean… there are times when ive thought about it and it's made me feel weird inside… time's when ive just tried to wipe it away and find someone else to fall in love with, why was I that stupid… to overlook something that is clearly obvious, that has been in front of me this whole time, the one person I love' _He thought.

He wasn't even sure how but his air supply was cut off when Rockman pulled him into a deep kiss, it was really unexpected… but it was something that could have happened, during so Rockman lowered him to the floor and kept their mouths sealed tightly together.

Rockman's hand slid under the boys shirt, feeling the unexplored places that felt real and warm, Rockman begged and moaned to let him into his mouth and Netto wasn't really sure what he wanted but he accepted and weakened his mouth so Rockman could force his way in.

Rockman added his own saliva and taste in with Netto's and it became a smooth mix and as they pulled back, even their saliva didn't want to be apart as it still connected even as they pulled back, Netto breathed as much as he could, hoping next time wouldn't be as unexpected.

Rockman lifted up the boy's shirt to reveal the soft pink flesh that he had inspected with his fingers. Gently he began to suckle on the soft nipples that became hardened from the warm muscle wrapped around the tiny lumps.

Netto's blushing was still glazed on his face, he couldn't stop blushing at all… and as Rockman did more things to him… it was tempting his pleasure more… his teeth were gritted dealing with the slimy warmth and his eyes were half lidded, as if he was about to fall asleep.

Rockman wasted no time in continuing, he knew Netto wouldn't be in the net for much longer as the headset was only a prototype so he didn't want to strain Netto's mind or body in any way, he pulled down the boys shorts and boxers revealing a very young member, but Rockman didn't mind… he was convulsing in pleasure from the sight.

And as Rockman gave the first lick of the head, Netto was almost in tears in sheer torment "Rock… Rockman…" he moaned softly "Is it okay… for us to be doing this?" He asked

Rockman gave no reply, instead he took the soft young member into his mouth and thrusted up and down rapidly without any pace to go at, just going on whatever felt good to him and hopefully to Netto.

Netto moved his leg's up so that they were bent up into the air, his feet holding them steady, his hands placed behind him holding up the top part of his body, his head was facing the sky as he tried and tried again to repress his screams of pleasure and ecstasy, he'd never felt anything like this before, but even if he had… nothing would be as good as this.

Rockman could take the whole length into his mouth it was so small… but it was developing and he couldn't wait to see it in future years.

Rockman released the member and pulled back, drool dripped down the side of his mouth while tears of pleasure rested around Netto's eyes "I don't know… but it feels okay to me" he finally replied.

Netto fell back onto the floor, he was in a state, his hands tightly gripped the edges of his sleeves, his shirt was rolled up to his chest, his pants tossed aside and sat above him was Rockman who still looked at him as if he could continue for ever, but in all honesty this was tiring for him mostly as he was doing all the work.

"Is that it?" Netto asked as he began to sit up slowly.

Rockman was… a little annoyed at that "What do you mean is that it" He couldn't make out if Netto was joking or being serious, so instead he sat down on his bum, putting his legs out at the side, he then pulled Netto closer so that the boy rested in-between his legs, his behind was lifted in the air slightly as Rockman's legs held up Netto's.

"Well…" Netto asked, looking at Rockman's chest, still panting away.

"I'll show you what else I can do" he teased

While one of Rockman's hands pulled Netto's legs up to stop him from slipping away, the other implanted Rockman's finger in Netto's entrance which did make the boy quiver in delight as his head rested against Rockman's chest and Rockman's head rested just above Netto's head.

"Rockman…" Netto moaned again as the navi dove his finger in further, Netto was trying to collect his breath as the feeling was warm and intense, it was certainly pleasuring as Rockman's finger moved around inside him and he wanted to feel more of it.

Netto's flushed cheeks were catching the attention of Rockman all the time _'Netto is too cute!' _he'd think to himself.

Netto was moaning over and over again continually as Rockman dove in as deep as he could, shifting his finger around inside Netto's entrance.

While Netto's head rested over Rockman's shoulder, Netto hadn't noticed the dark evil smirk that Rockman had plastered his face with; the eyes glowed with blood and pleasure.

And Netto was completely oblivious to it; the navi pleasuring him was none other than Rockman's evil twin, Dark Rockman who had switched places with the navi while Rockman was out.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman asked "Do you… love me?"

Netto leaned back a little to look upon the face of pure gold or that was his net navi, or so he thought "I couldn't put it any other way…" he said softly, but gasping for breath along with it, but Rockman found that a little more pleasing anyway.

He planted his lips once more on Netto's stealing them from anybody else, his body basically belonged to Dark Rockman now and nobody knew it.

Their tongues collided once more, with Rockman doing all the work once again to please Netto; he held his hands firmly to the boy's cheeks so he wouldn't pull back anytime soon.

But their fun was cut short as Netto vanished in thin air again and came back to life in the human world, quickly he gasped for breath, clenching his chest "Wow…" he whispered, he picked up the pet again and looked inside and there was his net navi.

_______________

A few hours on, Netto's father had come home and was greeted by Netto himself at the door; Dark Rockman had run off from Netto's pet expecting Rockman to arrive home any moment.

"Papa!" He welcomed his father smiling.

"Netto-kun, thank you for letting me borrow Rockman, it was a big help and we finished things a lot quicker"

"But… Rockman said you didn't need his help… didn't you?" Netto asked looking down at his pet

"What are you talking about Netto, ive been with you're father all day… you know I have"

Netto went pale, realising what he had done over the past hour and who with… "I feel sick…" He murmured out, his body wavering from left to right.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" His father pleaded, motioning him to go upstairs.

When Netto was laid peacefully on his bed, the pet was placed flat on his chest, the screen facing upwards, Rockman himself was a little confused as to what Netto was talking about before.

Netto hadn't noticed when one Rockman had left the pet and another had came, while he father was on his way home that was when the original Rockman had transferred back and during that time, Netto was too busy washing himself to realise that Dark Rockman had escaped, the tint of Netto flavoured his fingers and lips, which he licked lustfully wanting more out of him next time.

"Netto-kun, what exactly happened today?" Rockman asked

"I… was tricked and rather stupidly" of course, he was going to tell Rockman… maybe he could do something.

"What do you mean? Who tricked you?"

"It was Dark Rockman, he completed the headset I stole from papa and my mind was transported to the net, taking form as my body… then the unthinkable happened… we…" he stopped and gulped and was happy Rockman couldn't see the tomato blush on his face "Kissed… and did other things"

Rockman's eyes snapped open wider "W-what… but why would Dark Rockman do that? Why did you do that, I thought you hated him!" Rockman asked over and over again.

"I don't know… but he did and, I was such an idiot, he was being exactly like you and… you know what im like…" _'At least Rockman doesn't know that it's him I actually love… not Dark Rockman' _Netto thought happily, that would be for another day.

Rockman was displeased and overwhelmingly sad, he couldn't believe that it had happened on the one day he'd left Netto on his own and Dark Rock swore he get Netto one way or another.

But then he figured up an idea, they still had the headset "Say, Netto-kun… what are you doing tomorrow?"

Netto picked up the pet and moved the screen to show his face "Nothing at the moment, why?"

"You should come and visit me tomorrow in the net…"

_

* * *

**  
Review + favourite and a sequel is yours my readers x)** _


End file.
